


Run Away

by nickelkeep



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Possessed Castiel (Supernatural), Profound100 Challenge, pb100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Prompt response for 4/29 PB100 Challenge: Runaway





	Run Away

The wound in his leg was bleeding profusely. He knew he couldn’t run away, but he couldn’t hide either. Not from this.

“Dean?” The familiar, gravely voice that used to give him warm and fuzzy feeling now filled him with dread. “Where are you, sweetheart?”

Metal scraping against concrete sent shivers down the hunter’s spine. He never thought he would see the day he would be on the wrong end of Castiel’s angel blade.

“I found you, Dean.”

“Why are you doing this Cas?”

“I’m sorry, Cas isn’t home right now. I’ll let him know you were looking for him.”


End file.
